Ianto's Grief
by Obsessive Fanfic Reader amy
Summary: TORCHWOOD Jack's gone and Ianto is a mess, if Jack returns will Ianto be willing to forgive him? can he get past his own pain and Insecurity’s. Warning anti Gwen don't like her


Grief  
by Obsessive Fanfic Reader

Fandom: Torchwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: Captain Jack Harkness and End of Days

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from torchwood  
Summary: All about Ianto's Grief

N/A: mistakes are my own, this has not been beta read.

Ianto was in Jack's office again sitting on the floor crying into Jack's coat, Ianto could not believe that Jack was gone he was having a hard time accepting it. He put a mask up for the others; however he had a hard time keeping it up all the time.

He looked up when he heard a throat clearing, seeing Owen just standing there looking at him. Ianto not feeling up to being nice asked abruptly: "what do you want"?

Owen decided he had to do something Ianto was falling apart; he was once again in Jack's office crying into Jack's coat. Owen had had enough Ianto needed to say goodbye to Jack and try to move on like the rest of them.

At Ianto Question Owen answered "you need to say goodbye to him Ianto". Ianto looked up at Owen and asked: "how can I do that I can't get near him to say goodbye every time I go Gwen's there I ask her to leave so I can stay with him for a bit but she wont let me she insists that she be there for when he wakes up, to see him I have to go look at a computer screen so tell me how am I going to say bye to him I'm not doing it in front of an audience especially her".

Owen looked at Ianto for the first time hearing the bitterness towards Gwen. Owen looked at Ianto and told him: "look I'll try to get Gwen to let you have sometime with him ok but first you need to help Tosh and I need to get something's sorted ok". Ianto nodded he wiped his tears on Jack's coat and stood up and moved pass Owen to get started on helping Tosh.

Sighing in relief that he had got Ianto out of the office and doing something Owen went on with his work.

Ianto was helping Tosh clean up her area when he saw her suddenly get up and run along the pathway. Ianto looking up to see what was going on and saw him Jack just standing there having just released Gwen's hand and was now hugging Tosh getting up he walk as fast as he could to Jack where he was pulled into Jack's arms, tears ran down his cheek Jack pulled away and looked at him and pulled him into a kiss. Ianto kissed back but it was over to soon for his liking.

Ianto watched as Jack met Owen halfway and watched as Owen tried to apologise and then cry into Jack's chest. Still Ianto could not keep his eyes of Jack his eyes tracking his every move. He could not believe that Jack was back here with him again.

After the initial shock had warn off they tried to carry on Jack went to his office Ianto waited five minutes before going up to the office as he walked in he saw Gwen once again with Jack sitting on his desk. As they were talking Jack noticed Ianto walk in and smiled at him and asked "Ianto could you get me some coffee please"

Ianto looked at him and told him that they had none in the building it had gotten destroyed, Jack pouted at him and Ianto volunteered to go and get some as he walked into the main hub he tolled the rest of the team where he was going they volunteered to go with him.

Owen looked at Ianto and could tell he was not very happy he asked where Gwen was and was told that she was in the office with Jack talking. Once again Owen could hear the bitterness in his voice as he spoke about Gwen talking to Jack.

Owen was keeping an eye on Ianto partly because he was worried about him and partly because of the guilt that he felt because of he said to Ianto when he was trying to open the rift. He noticed that he was being more quite than he normally was.

As they all walked back into the hub they heard Gwen calling for Jack, then her asking them if they had seen Jack, then her announcing that something had taken Jack.

Ianto had had enough he had lost Jack twice now and it was all down to her, getting angry Ianto pushed Gwen and shouted "you were supposed to watch him so where is he you were supposed to keep an eye on him and he's gone again why do you always have to take him away from me why is it that every time I want to spend time with him or talk to him you are always there, why I…".

Owen seeing this came over and said "Whoa calm down come on lets o check the CCTV ok you go with Tosh and check it out ok" Ianto nodded and Tosh took him by his arm and lead him to her desk to check the Camera's.

Gwen watched as Tosh lead Ianto away and turned to Owen and asked: "what was all that about"? Owen turned to her and said "can you be that dense, Ianto is in love with Jack he was a mess when we thought he was dead he was falling apart I told him he needed to say goodbye and did you know what he said, he told me he couldn't because you were there and you would not leave he asked you to give him sometime with Jack and you said no that you wanted to stay there and wait till he woke up.

Then after wanting to talk to him make sure that he was real that he was here he finds you ion Jacks office talking to him and you are asking for coffee did you ever think the kind of effect lately that you are pissing a lot of people of by taking up Jack's time and Ianto us seriously getting pissed off with not been able to spend time with him because every time he goes to see him you're there, open you're eyes Gwen you're not the only one that cares about him there are more important people in his life that you.

He leaves to get coffee and comes back to find jack gone do you have any idea how this is effecting him Ianto has known jack longer that all of us and you wouldn't let him have anytime with him. Don't expect Ianto to be to nice to you anytime soon." With that Owen went to see how Tosh and Ianto were doing with the CCTV.


End file.
